Sans mots
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Bridgette Duping-Cheng era como la luz de una vela para una mariposa. Hermosa, cálida y brillante pero sumamente peligrosa, pues si se acercaba demasiado, terminaría por abrasarse. No lo entendía, el amaba a Ladybug pero su alma estaba atormentada por ese intenso deseo de tenerla cerca que lo devoraba a cada instante (One-shot un poco largo. Pareja Felix y Bridgette)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Bridgette /Ladybug y Felix /Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Felix Agreste estaba de muy mal humor aquella mañana. En dos ocasiones había ido a recoger los nuevos guantes de esgrima que planeaba usar para la competencia nacional en la que participaría dentro de tres días, pero el dueño le había dado extravagantes excusas para justificar el que no estuvieran terminados.

Esta vez no habría nada que evitara la catástrofe del pequeño comerciante, si no los tenia dispuestos y perfectos para el.

Generalmente, el rubio no le daba mucha importancia a su apariencia, y en lo que a guantes para esgrima respectaba, había que decir que ya tenia doce pares guardados en el armario. En realidad, muy a su pesar... Su irritante estado anímico tenia mas que ver con Bridgette. Las ultimas semanas la ausencia de la chica había sido un autentico tormento. Jamas lo diría en voz alta, pero sus atenciones, su melodiosa voz y el embriagante aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, se había convertido en un alimento indispensable y volverse invisible para ella era algo que no podía soportar.

¿Acaso lo había olvidado? ¿Encontraría a otro chico para acosar en su lugar? ¿Finalmente se había rendido? No lo entendía, eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

Bridgette Duping-Cheng era como la luz de una vela para una mariposa. Hermosa, cálida y brillante pero sumamente peligrosa, pues si se acercaba demasiado, terminaría por abrasarse.

No lo entendía, el amaba a Ladybug pero su alma estaba atormentada por ese intenso deseo de tenerla cerca que lo devoraba a cada instante. Sin embargo, los guantes eran un buen chivo espiatorio.

Haciendo sonar la campana de la tienda con fuerza, Felix entro al local. Sus cristalinos ojos azul-grisáceos recorrieron cada rincón del lugar, intentando buscar al dueño sin dejar de caminar hasta el mostrador con una seguridad y un porte dignos de admiración.

Pronto la campana volvió a sonar, avisando la llegada de alguien mas. Pero Felix ignorando el suceso continuo con su camino.

-¡Oh, Felix!-sonó de pronto una voz demasiado familiar.

Deseando que sus oídos se hubiesen equivocado, Felix miro en dirección a donde había salido aquella voz, encontrándose con la espectacular figura de Claudia. Casi corriendo hasta su dirección.

-¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí, cariño! -añadió la chica encantada.

Felix dudo unos segundos antes de responder. Realmente no creía en lo mas mínimo que eso fuera una coincidencia. En realidad, estaba claro que Claudia tenia intenciones de toparselo pues ella no era practicante del esgrima, y estaba seguro de que jamas lo seria. De hecho, conociéndola era mas probable que prefiriera morir a formar parte de aquel deporte.

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto con frialdad. Directo al punto.

-Iba de paso y te vi entrar, así que decidí venir a saludar-respondió sonriendo resplandeciente.

Felix maldijo su mala suerte. ¿Acaso no tenia ya suficiente sufriendo por la torpe de Bridgette como para tener ahora que soportar la presencia de Claudia? Sin decir nada, dirigió su atención al dueño de la tienda, un hombre gordo y tímido que parecía encogerse ante la presencia del rubio.

-Supongo que ahora si, ya tiene mis guantes -le gruño Felix, sin ningún tipo de cortesía.

-Si... Si, joven Agreste. Iré... Iré por ellos, sera solo un minuto -le aseguro el hombrecillo, con la mirada de un pobre conejo asustado. Acto seguido se dirigió hasta el interior de una habitación.

Una vez que el tendero había desaparecido, Claudia se volvió hacia Felix.

-Por la razón que sea, tienes a ese hombre absolutamente aterrorizado. Parece que para cierta gente eres un autentico monstruo -dijo la joven riendo.

-No creo que tu seas la mejor persona para llamarme monstruo -respondo irritado.

Claudia dejo de reír y con delicadeza, se aproximo a el. Colocando una mano sobre su brazo mientras sus ojos lo miraban por debajo de las pobladas y largas pestañas que tenia.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Creo que ambos podemos ser un poco monstruosos y por lo mismo, hacemos una maravillosa pareja Cariño, tu me interesas. Me gustan los retos y tu, sin duda eres uno de los mas difíciles.

Felix se mostró impasible en todo momento.

-Entonces es eso, un reto. No toleras que se te nieguen las cosas ¿Verdad? Yo siempre imagine que se trataba del apellido con el que nací, y todo el dinero que algún día heredare.

-No voy a negarte que tu posición es muy atractiva. Pero dime algo, ¿Quien mas podría ponerse a nuestro nivel? Esta claro que nadie, mucho menos la boba de Bridgette.

Felix frunció el ceño indignado ante aquella afirmación, pero sobre todo, molesto ante la mención de la chica de coletas.

-¿Y a que viene la mención de ella?

-Es verdad, no tendría que haberla nombrado. No merece ni eso -respondió riendo -Sobre todo ahora que por fin entendió que jamas podrás sentir algo por ella. Es una verdadera fortuna que tus gritos frente a todo el salón lograran ubicarla.

Felix abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Ya no recuerdas? Hace dos semanas la humillaste frente a todos de la mejor manera, le dijiste que preferías morir a tenerla cerca y que te dejara en paz de una buena vez. La pobre tonta todavía sale al parque cerca de su casa todas las tardes a llorar ¿No es patético?

El rubio bajo los ojos lenta y ceremonial-mente, por fin comprendiendo el motivo de la lejanía entre ambos que tanto lo atormentaba. ¡Pero que torpe había sido! ¿Como es que no lo había imaginado antes? Tal vez, en esta ocasión realmente se había excedido al gritarle frente a todo el mundo. Tal vez necesitaba disculparse con ella... Tal vez, ¿Pero como? El era demasiado orgulloso y muy poco expresivo. ¿Disculparse? Era algo que no solía hacer, y menos en su versión civil. Sin embargo, realmente quería arreglar las cosas y que todo volviera a la normalidad, realmente la quería de vuelta.

El tendero apareció de pronto con los guantes, se los entrego al rubio en una caja y recogió el dinero del pago. Felix le dio las gracias ya mas calmado y girándose hasta la chica también le agradeció antes de salir del local. Desapareciendo por la puerta.

La confusión del hombre por el repentino cambio de actitud en el joven, no era ni remotamente tan grande como la confusión que sentía Claudia por haber recibido aquel "Gracias" Simplemente, no entendía que había hecho para merecerlo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Bridgette caminaba tranquilamente en el parque cercano a su casa, viendo los frondosos árboles agitarse por el viento. Casi era diciembre y no faltaba mucho para que el clima empeorara. Deprimida termino sentándose en una de las tantas bancas vacías a esa hora, sintiendo tanto frió que solo se arrebujo en su abrigo.

La obscuridad y la niebla de la tarde le dieron un espíritu nostálgico y sin poder evitarlo… Comenzó a recordar.

¡Dios, cuanto echaba de menos a Felix! A pesar de sus constantes desaires, el joven se había vuelto elemental para su vida y el no tenerlo cerca, la estaba matando. Sin embargo, el había sido muy claro cuando le grito delante de todos que dejara de molestarlo, y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Durante mucho tiempo, se había humillado por ganar el amor de Felix pero ahora tenia que olvidarse de el, tenia que rendirse y admitir, por mucho que le pesara, que el rubio jamas llegaría a sentir nada por ella y solo la consideraba un estorbo. Ella era una piedra en su zapato, un fastidio, un obstáculo y nada mas.

Su corazon estaba roto en miles y millones de pedazos, tan pequeños que eran capaces de pasar incluso por el ojo de una aguja, sus ojos estaban agotados de tanto llorar y sus ánimos estaban prácticamente acabados.

Ella no era una chica fuerte, ella era muy sentimental y frágil, tanto que fácilmente podía ser dañada por los comentarios de otros y el rechazo de los seres que amaba. Y perder la ilusión de Felix le había dolido mas que ninguna herida antes recibida, pero en realidad... lo entendía. No podía seguir insistiendo en conseguir su amor, ya no podía seguir molestándolo y lastimándose a ella misma.

Con la mirada perdida en el suelo, Bridgette sintió como alguien tomaba asiento a su lado. Pero sin inmutarse, continuo perdida en sus pensamientos... Hasta que una mano se extendió delante de ella, sosteniendo un vaso desechable, el cual contenía un delicioso chocolate caliente.

Confundida parpadeo un par de veces y miro al responsable. Su corazon se acelero y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar que aquella mano le pertenecía a Felix.

Nerviosa miro el chocolate y después encadeno su mirada a la del rubio. Buscando en silencio una respuesta al extraño suceso.

Felix la miro de mala manera, sintiendo como un poderoso e incomodo sonrojo inundaba su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Hacia tantos días que no había visto esa mirada, tantos que el impacto de volver a tenerla sobre su persona era demasiado fuerte como para controlarlo.

Sin embargo, recuperando la compostura, Felix levanto el mentón orgulloso mientras cerraba los ojos y desviaba la mirada. Moviendo un poco el vaso con chocolate, ofreciendolo de nuevo.

Dubitativa, Bridgette finalmente acepto el "regalo" Rozando torpemente los dedos de Felix y sintiendo el calor a través del cartón envolviendo sus frías manos. Luego ante sus ojos Felix comenzó a beber de otro vaso desechable lo que a juzgar por el olor y la apariencia que tenia, era un humeante café.

Ante la extrañeza de los hechos, Bridgette miro su vaso y pronto, una resplandeciente sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un encantador rojo carmesí.

En el vaso, con perfecta caligrafía se encontraban escritas dos palabras. Dos simples palabras que mágicamente volvían a unir los trozos de su lastimado corazon, dos palabras que le devolvían la ilusión y la alegría.

"Lo siento"

Sin decir palabra alguna, Bridgette comenzó a beber su chocolate. Dejándose envolver por el cómodo silencio en el que se veían envueltos. Admirando el paisaje y sintiendo la fresca brisa, feliz por la cercanía del rubio. Aceptando sin palabras sus disculpas y sabiendo, que todo aquello debía de haberle costado demasiado a su enorme orgullo.

Después de todo, a veces una acción decía mas que mil palabras.

Felix por su parte, no pudo evitar sentir su corazon acelerarse. Pero esta vez, prefirió no darle mucha importancia y dejarse inundar por la calidez de aquel momento en compañía de la chica que tanto "odiaba" Sabiendo que en realidad, en esos momentos, no desearía cambiar su compañía por nadie. Ni siquiera por Ladybug.

Desde que era niño, regalar una taza de chocolate representaba para su familia una disculpa nacida desde el corazon. El orgullo de su progenitor siempre había sido tan grande que había creado aquella tradición. Si alguno de los dos se enojaba y heria al otro, siempre podía pedir disculpas de aquella manera tan especial. Sin palabras, en silencio.

¿Quien diría que esa vieja tradición podría servirle algún día con alguien mas que no fuera su padre? Vaya idea mas extraña... Pero efectiva.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **¡Volví, gente bonita! Estos días me aleje muchísimo del foro xD tenia muchas ideas en mente pero es que estaba ocupada, así que no podía plasmarlas (Y esta vez, no es pretexto)**

 **Verán** **, en celebración a Halloween escribí en colaboración con otras Fickers un fic de terror de Ranma 1/2 y fue una experiencia maravillosa, pero un poco estresante por el hecho de que el fic se subía diario (Es decir, actualizábamos un capitulo todos los días)**

 **El fic se llama: "La bestia de Nerima"**

 **Y la cuenta que compartimos todas se llama: "Las Arpias de Nerima"**

 **(Por si algún fanático de Ranma gusta darse una vuelta :v Seria super genial)**

 **Esta idea surgió de una tradición en mi familia, mi abuelo es muy duro y orgulloso así que su manera de disculparse es preparar chocolate e invitarlo a quien hirió. Sin palabras, en silencio.**

 **Espero que les guste, y si no... Al menos que les entretenga ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
